


Burning it Down

by Ecaus12



Series: Inspired By Songs [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecaus12/pseuds/Ecaus12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've had this oneshot rolling around every since I first heard the song Burning it Down by Jason Aldean... so its been awhile lol. I had kind of lost my writing mojo for awhile there, and I'm starting to get it back. Consider this a sign of things to come! I work a fair bit, so I cant promise anything super regular, but Im working on things!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burning it Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this oneshot rolling around every since I first heard the song Burning it Down by Jason Aldean... so its been awhile lol. I had kind of lost my writing mojo for awhile there, and I'm starting to get it back. Consider this a sign of things to come! I work a fair bit, so I cant promise anything super regular, but Im working on things!

            The pace of the song changed, it wasn’t a slow song exactly, but more of a slow jam. Erin pulled Ella in closer, their bodies moving in sync. Erin began singing along to the song just loud enough for her and Ella to hear. Ella couldn’t help but smile up at the keeper. Something about the way Erin was singing made Ella feel like they were the only ones there.            

            Ella was now focusing on how Erin’s body moved. She couldn’t look away form the way the taller women’s hips swayed, or how the muscles in her arms would flex as they moved together. Ella absently slipped her finger under the strap of Erin’s tank top, pulling her closer and kissed her.

            Now Erin was the one who felt like they were the only ones there. Ella’s touch sent off a chain of thoughts that made Erin blush a little. She could usually hold her cool around women, but Ella was different.

            And to be honest, all she wanted was to get her home.

            This time when Ella looked up at the keeper’s eyes she saw something she hadn’t really ever seen there before. But she knew by the way it made her feel exactly what it meant.

            “Do you think the girls would miss us if we went home early?” Ella whispered in the keeper’s ear.

            This peaked Erin’s curiosity, Ella wasn’t usually so forward.

            “Not at all,” she said. And Ella took her hand, leading her off the dance floor and right out the door. As soon as they were outside Ella turned and pressed Erin against the wall as she kissed her.

            The sudden change in their power play and the passion of the kiss made Erin’s head swim a little. She pulled Ella closer and let her hands run down her back.

            “Damn let’s get you home,” Erin breathed as she broke away from the kiss.

            They hurried home, and as soon as they were through the door Erin had Ella pinned to the wall, hands roaming were they pleased. Ella had her mindset tonight though; she was going to take the lead. She took a step off the wall and began walking them to the bedroom while they kissed. She backed Erin up to the bed and pushed her back on to it. Ella took a second to flip on a lamp next to the bed before crawling across the bed to Erin.

            Erin’s heart was pounding out of her chest. Part of her wondered where this was coming form; the other part had suspected this side of Ella had always existed.

            Ella straddled Erin, and took a second to take in the view of her that she had form this angle. She leaned down slowly and brought her lips within millimeters of the other women’s. Erin tried to close the gap, the feeling being too irresistible, but Ella dodged it. She pulled back and bit her lip. She could see Erin wanted it in her eyes.

            Ella quickly closed the gap, grinding her hips against Erin’s as they kissed. Erin’s body moved in sync with Ella’s. Erin wanted to be as close as possible to Ella, and their cloths were getting in the way of that. She moved things along by lifting Ella’s shirt over her head, followed by unclasping her bra. She sat up, holding Ella close, and kissed her hard. She then laid kisses down her neck, along her collarbone, and finally stopped to focus on Ella’s breasts.

            Ella’s vision swam a little bit. She both loved and hated the power Erin had over her. She reached down and pulled Erin’s tank top over her head, discarding it on the floor somewhere and began working on the keeper’s neck. Erin ran her fingernails down Ella’s back, urging her on. Ella next made work of Erin’s bra, tossing it to the side. She pushed Erin back on the bed and Erin couldn’t suppress the smile on her face.

Ella dove back in and worked on leaving a trail of hickeys on Erin’s neck. Erin let herself relax and let her hands wonder.

Ella began kissing down Erin’s collarbone, her chest and began working her way down to the line of Erin’s pants. She could hear the change in Erin’s breathing and decided to prolong things a bit, she headed back up the way she came and kissed the keeper hard.

Erin couldn’t take it anymore. She rolled Ella over and began teasing the wait band of Ella’s jeans as they kissed.

Ella ran her nails down Erin’s back and slipped them under her jeans, grabbing hard to encourage her on.

Erin deftly unbuttoned Ella’s pants and pulled them off. She ran her hands over Ella’s underwear, feeling the fabric against her hand before pulling those off as well. She sat back on her heals for a second and admired the women before her, she was so beautiful and she had no idea how she had gotten so lucky.

Ella was getting impatient and sat up, kissing Erin while she eased off Erin’s pants, the last of the clothing between the two.

Erin liked the fire Ella was showing; she could already tell that neither of them would be getting any sleep tonight.

Ella finally got what she wanted, skin on skin. Her body ached for Erin’s; she had never experienced anything like it before. She had thought she had loved before, she had thought she had wanted someone before, but nothing compared to Erin McLeod, _nothing._

Ella rolled them back over, still determined to take the lead this time. She clutched Erin close as they kissed. She slowly worked her way down Erin’s body again. She tired to take it slow, but that was hard to do. She kissed Erin everywhere, except where Erin wanted it most at this point. Ella looked up and took great pride in the reaction she got when she finally gave Erin what she wanted.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Erin slowly untangled herself from Ella and swung her legs out of the bed. Ella watched as her girlfriend walked across the room slowly, she loved seeing how Erin’s body moved, how her lean muscles showed through her skin. She watched intently as Erin disappeared form the room without a word.

Not long after Erin came back, two glasses in her hand. She handed one to Ella and took a sip of her own. She welcomed the slight burn of the Jack and Coke. She turned on some quiet music before getting back into the bed. Ella curled into her as they sipped their drinks. Ella was a bit surprised, Jack and Coke wasn’t really her girlfriends style. Ella was still riding her buzz from the alcohol and from Erin. They sipped their drinks; the only sound for a long while was each other’s breath.

A song came on that Erin particularly enjoyed and she began to softly sing along. Ella closed her eyes and let herself get immersed in Erin’s voice. There was nothing she loved more than hearing Erin sing. She imagined that heaven must sound something like the voice of the women she loves.

Ella couldn’t really take it much longer. She set her drink down. Then leaned over Erin, taking her drink form her hand and setting it on the bedside table. She straddled Erin and kissed her gently, but passionately. Erin accepted the change in pace. She felt the rock hard muscles off Ella’s legs, slowly dragging her hands up her hips and let them rest there. Erin lifted Ella and gently set her down, hovering over her. She was going to take this slow, in sharp contrast the “the world is about to end” love Ella had given her.

Ella loved the view she had. She traced the outline of some tattoos that she was one of the only people lucky enough to see, “I love you so much,”

“I love you too, baby,” Erin said as she lightly kissed Ella’s neck. Ella pulled Erin back up and kissed her, tasting the jack and coke on her lips.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ella called out Erin’s name breathlessly. Erin smiled, she had never been more thankful that they had decided to rent a house to themselves this year. Erin knew she would never get tired of hearing her name fall from Ella’s lips.

Ella regained her composure and tried to get her breathing to even out again. Erin crawled back up, hovering over her, kissing her lightly. Ella placed a hand on Erin’s chest; just feeling her heart beat.

“I swear I could do this all night,” Erin whispered, “You’re so damn beautiful.”

“What’s stopping us?” Ella gave her a playful grin before kissing her hard.


End file.
